


But I got one to two

by Swampy_squid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on dreams, Experiment warning, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampy_squid/pseuds/Swampy_squid
Summary: I hear someone in my dreams like static being played behind the main event. I can't hear him all the way but I know he's looking for me.Maybe I'll find you to William.





	But I got one to two

William would take his weekends as slow and painful. Nothing to do but hang out with his close friends. Maria and Alex. And while the trio live in a little suburban town far from any city it was simple to say there was nothing there to do. 

Simply throwing rocks by the bay wasn't entertaining. Riding bikes by the cul-de-sac was so much entertainment. William would have invited his other friend That is if said friend didn't go missing half a week ago. 

 

William was wrecked. He was hearbroken. His friend considered a little brother to him was gone vanished into thin air in those woods. Those darn woods. He would think. Woods that took his little brother away. 

He hated them wanting to burn them down. But stormy cloudy weather would deam it basically impossible. 

Telling William to give into accepting that Millard had in deed gone missing was like telling a dog that he could speak. 

It was impossible to get it through William that he was gone. Millard was just playing a cruel game is what he like to believe.

So that night like any other he got Maria and Alex to go with him into the woods. Into the unknown lying behind that moss covered rocks. 

Millard had to be there. 

"I'm telling you for the last time Millard isn't in there " Maria said. Her voice deep as her testosterone has started taken affect a while back. She has her hair cut to fit that a brown curls. It bounced with every step. But with the rain pouring down it made it flat sticking to her cheeks. 

"And I'm telling you keep your eyes foreward" William complained. He loved Maria and supported her throughout the thinnest of things but sometimes her constant what ifs got annoying. 

"Alex what was that?" Maria pipped freezing the three 16 year olds stopped mid step  the rain and thunder Making the situation much less tolorating. Alex haded loud noises. 

And while the lightning rang they saw her. A girl her eyes held innocence but fear all the same. She was crying it was clear by her soft sobs and her heaving chest. And if William didn't know better from Maria he would have assumed to be a boy. But no. 

She had long lashes. To lack for her hair as it was shaved on a half end but pixie cut on the other half. One dyed black the other a natrual long brown. Curling at the tip. 

William stared at her long and pondering and she as well .cries escaping her mouth as she sobbed in the rain .she was lost and confused more importantly terrified beyond belief but they couldn't know .all they saw was child's fear behind her hazel brown eyes. 

She didn't speak but they could hear her call for help. They could sense her please. And William was the first to step forward causing her to flinch back. 

She couldn't fight three kids. Let alone one around her height. William noticed her flinch. In her hands what looked to be a bracelet lay between her. William pulling his hands up stopped. 

"Hey hey, it's ok it's alright I won't hurt you" 

She looked at him half staring at the ground for moments. 

 

He could tell she needed to have some cleaning. And we'll they couldn't do that with her being afraid of them. That is when she stumbled forward. Her feet bare against the mud. William looked at her disgusted with the situation but he needed to help her 

"Yeah that's it let's go" William said reaching a hand towards her. She took her hand back, looking at his hand in amazement and confusion. Before she took it. 

The fact that she felt it was soft was something so new to her. It felt nice and gentle. Something she still didn't understand. He took small steps under the umbrella to lead her home. Maria and Alex beside him. 

Being careful as the woods and the thunder made the sound of the wind. It was broken and it made a few branches fall behind them. But they only wanted to help this girl. 

"I've got you" 

She looked at him. Skeptical her vision clear to read as she looked him up and down.  _You Promise?_ he smiled giving her hand a gentle tug to it 

 

"I promise"


End file.
